


Professor Lupin and the Big Black Dog

by Quecksilver_Eyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, and thirteen year olds being unobservant as fuck, bc fuck whoever was in charge of the movies and made him the comedic relief, dean gets to do art, featuring sirius being a little shit, remus has a hard time keeping his hands off sirius, ron gets some lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes
Summary: When Professor Lupin chases after a big black dog right after the third years get out of divination class, quietly snickering as Ron repeatedly shakes Harry’s hand and tells him how awfully sorry he is that he is going to die soon, oh, how is he going to cope, Lavender Brown stops dead in her tracks. “The Grim!“, she shouts and the dog stops dead in its tracks and tilts its head.Lupin throws his arms around its neck. “Miss Brown“, he says, panting. The dog licks his face. “My dog is no omen - stop that, Padfoot.“ The dog yips.or: in which Remus knows Sirius is hiding in the castle, they talked it out and now he is trying very hard not to be found out. Sirius makes that difficult.





	Professor Lupin and the Big Black Dog

When Professor Lupin chases after a big black dog right after the third years get out of divination class, quietly snickering as Ron repeatedly shakes Harry’s hand and tells him how awfully sorry he is that he is going to die soon, oh, how is he going to cope, Lavender Brown stops dead in her tracks. “The Grim!“, she shouts and the dog stops dead in its tracks and tilts its head.

Lupin throws his arms around its neck. “Miss Brown“, he says, panting. The dog licks his face. “My dog is no omen - stop that, Padfoot.“ The dog yips.

“He’s cute, sir“, Parvati says and Lupin smiles, the scars on his face stretch. “Thank you, Miss Patil. I’m afraid he is too aware of his cuteness.“ He ruffles the dog's fur. “He shamelessly uses it against me.“ He conjures up a leash. “Shouldn’t you get to your next class?“

“Omen of death, really?” Ron nudges Lavender and she shrugs.

 

* * *

 

“Padfoot, stop it!“ Lupin’s scratchy voice is the first thing Dean Thomas hears when he comes into the classroom a little early, sketchbook under his arm. Another voice, deeper and amused, laughs. Dean slams his books on the desk as loudly as he can. Someone curses and a few moments later Lupin opens his office door. His hair is unruly, his shirt buttoned wrong. “Mr Thomas, you are early“, he says and his dog barks happily. “Padfoot, shut it!“

“Sorry, sir“, Dean says and gathers his books. “I can wait outside?“

Lupin shakes his head and closes the door behind himself. “Your essay on Grindelohs was very well researched.“ He smiles. “I particularly enjoyed the little illustration.“

Dean blushes. “I didn’t mean to leave it there, professor, I’m sorry.“

Lupin waves his hand. “It’s quite alright.“ He laughs. “It makes the process of reading one hundred essays about the same topic more enjoyable.“

“Thank you.“

Lupin grins. “The only thing I don’t enjoy about teaching, if we’re being honest, Mr Thomas.“

Dean smiles back. Lupin looks very young when he smiles like this, all sparkling eyes and unkempt hair. It suits him.

 

* * *

 

“Professor Lupin?” Harry closes the office door behind himself. Something rumbles in the trunk and Lupin’s dog jumps at him, yipping.

“Padfoot, can you behave yourself for two seconds?“ Lupin sounds fond despite his words and Harry chuckles when he sees that his robes have been put on the wrong way around. “Sorry, Harry, he has no manners.“

Harry shrugs. “It’s fine“, he says. Padfoot, he thinks. Huh.

 

* * *

 

Black is lying on the floor, Crookshanks curled up on his chest and Harry feels like throwing up. Lupin has lowered his wand, an affectionate smile on his lips.

“Padfoot, you’re an idiot”, he says and Ron drops the stone he’d raised in defense.


End file.
